infectionator_survivorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Rifles
Decided if something should be added to this wasteland wiki, it should be the almighty Assault Rifles, although written in the picture as MG (except SAW, as it's a true MG). This info may or may not apply to the other versions of the game. G36C German compact assault rifle developed for special tactical applications by police and military special forces. The G36C has a decent performance with 20 DPS, 6.6 RoF, 4 tile(s) range, 2 second(s) reload time, and 30 bullet(s) per clip. Can be obtained from scavenging sparkle object, crafting assault rifle in the Workshop, and buying it from the Merchant. M4A1 The successor of the famous M16, this assault rifle is heavily used by the military in many countries. The M4A1 has exactly the same performance as the G36C, except it range (4.5 tile(s)). Of course it is more prefer than the G36C, and the G36C will be abandoned. Can be obtained from scavenging sparkle object, crafting assault rifle in the Workshop, and buying it from the Merchant. AK47 What this Soviet-made assault rifle lacks in accuracy, it makes up for in firepower The AK47 is, as with most depictions a reliable weapon to be used liberally. This weapon is good at filling or doing anything you can throw at it. It will mow down commons with ease, as it has great performance and a very respectable DPS. Other attributes such as reload time are usually not a problem compared to other guns. It will serve most teams well. This weapon is a little bit rare. Can be obtained from scavenging sparkle object (rare), crafting assault rifle in the Workshop, and buying it from the Merchant. SAW Carrying large amount of rounds, this light machine gun is a great tool to slaughter zombies. The SAW is a true MG in the game. As written above, the SAW is good to take down a lot of zombies. The same DPS with AK47, RoF with M4A1, and 100 bullet(s) per clip, this weapon has great performance and extremely effective weapon to ever be unleashed onto the wasteland. These powerful attributes are held back however, as the reload speed and rarity could cause trouble for players if they do not manage this weapon correctly. Due to its power, should be equipped on the survivor with the highest aiming skill to maximize its damage potential. The SAW is force to be reckoned with, but only when it is up and ready. Can be obtained from scavenging sparkle object (very rare), crafting assault rifle in the Workshop, and buying it from the Merchant. SCAR-H A heavy battle rifle that delivers great power at the expense of low capacity and strong recoil The SCAR-H is the most powerful and more prefer assault rifle compared to others. Has 40 DPS (surpassed AK47 & SAW), very great performance and extremely effective as it will take down all type of zombies quite fast. It recommended used by highest aiming skill character. The only weakness is having 25 bullet(s) per clip. However the rarity are extremely rare, very hard to obtain. Can only be obtained from scavenging sparkle object and buying it from the Merchant (and again, with very little chance).Category:Ranged